christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Occitanie
| country_flag = | state = | region = | district = | capital = Toulouse | capital_type = Préfecture | capital_lat_d =43 | capital_lat_m =36 | capital_lat_s =16 | capital_lat_NS =N | capital_long_d =1 | capital_long_m =26 | capital_long_s =38 | capital_long_EW =E | capital_elevation = | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 72723.5 | area_share = | highest = Pic Vignemale | highest_location =Pyrenees | highest_region = | highest_state =Hautes-Pyrénées | highest_elevation =3299 | highest_lat_d =42 | highest_lat_m =46 | highest_lat_s =26 | highest_lat_NS =N | highest_long_d =0 | highest_long_m =8 | highest_long_s =51 | highest_long_EW =E | lowest = Mediterranean Sea | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = 0 | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = 2014 | population_note = | population = 5730753 | population_density =auto | established_type = | established = | government = 13 departments 36 arrondissements 264 cantons 4,514 communes | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = Carole Delga | leader_type =President | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | code_type = INSEE code | code = 76 | code1_type = | code1 = | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Occitanie in France 2016.svg | map_size = | map_caption = Location of Occitanie (in red) | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first =1 | website =Occitanie Region | footnotes = }} Occitanie ( , ) is an administrative region of France that was created on 1 January 2016 from the former French regions Languedoc-Roussillon and Midi-Pyrénées. Languedoc-Roussillon-Midi-Pyrénées was the temporary name for the region. The name Occitania ( ) was approved as the new name of the region on 28 September 2016, effective 30 September 2016. The new Occitanie Region should not be confused with the wider cultural entity of Occitania, of which the new administrative region is part. Geography The Occitanie region is the third largest region of France, after Nouvelle-Aquitaine and French Guiana, and the second of Metropolitan France with an area of . It is in southern France (the Midi) and borders to the south with Spain and Andorra; it also borders three French regions: Nouvelle-Aquitaine to the west, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes to the north, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur to the east. The Mediterranean Sea is to the southeast. Its capital, Toulouse, is at to the southwest of Paris, the national capital, at to the west of Marseille, at to the southeast of Bordeaux and at to the north of Barcelona (Spain). Rivers There are two main drainage basin in the region; some rivers in those basins are: * Atlantic basin :* Garonne river is long but, in the region it is long, more than half its total length. ::* Tarn :::* Aveyron :::* Agout ::* Lot ::* Ariège ::* Gers * Mediterranean basin :* Tech :* Têt :* Agly :* Aude :* Rhône Mountains The Pic Vignemale ( ), at , is the highest mountain of the Occitanie region; it is on the border with Spain. It is in the Pyrénées National Park. The highest point of the different departments of the Occitanie region are: Departments The Occitanie region is formed by 13 departments: Arr. = Arrondissements Cant. = Cantons Comm. = Communes Demographics The Occitanie region had a population, in 2014, of 5,730,753, for a population density of inhabitants/km2. ]] The important cities with more than 20,000 inhabitants (2014) in the region are: Gallery File:Massif de Tabe 280.jpg|Massif of Tabe, Ariège File:20022010 - 63.jpg|The Garonne river in Toulouse File:01 Gorges du Tarn Roc des Hourtous.jpg|The canyon of the Tarn File:Lac du Milieu de Bastan Hautes Pyrénées 02 BLS.JPG|Middle Lake of Bastan, Hautes-Pyrénées File:Le Lot Cahors 2.jpg|Lot river in Lot File:Barrou Neighbourhood, Étang de Thau, Sète 01.jpg|The Thau lagoon seen from Sète File:Albi01.jpg|Albi, Tarn File:Montauban - le Pont Vieux.jpg|Montauban, Tarn-et-Garonne File:Le Canigou et les pêchers en fleurs.jpg|The Canigou mountain and peaches with flowers. Related pages * Languedoc-Roussillon * Midi-Pyrénées * Regions of France * Occitania References Other websites * Official website of the region * Prefecture of the region Category:Occitanie Category:2016 establishments in France